La jalousie de Yuki
by minnie45
Summary: Tout est dans le titre... Fic publiée pour une amie....


_**Titre** : La Jalousie de Yuki  
_

_****__Source_ : GRAVITATION

_**Type :** One Shot_

_****__Auteur(e)_ : Kaori62 (une amie à moi, qui n'arrive pas trop à se repérer sur le site et qui m'a demandé de lui mettre en son nom... et je suis sa béta-lectrice) 

**  
**_**Pairing :** Eiri Yuki & Shûichi Shindou  
_

_****__Genre_ : yaoi, romance.

_****__Disclamer_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient ils appartiennent à Maki Murakami, sauf celui que j'ai inventé Yusuké Hatari.

_****__Résumé_ : Tout es dans le titre!!!!

**La jalousie de Yuki**

Comme chaque matin, Shûichi Shindo, leader et chanteur du groupe Bad Luck, se rendait de bonne heure à la NG Production, répéter avant son prochain concert, qui aurait lieu dans trois semaines.

Profitant de l'agréable douceur de ce début d'été, le jeune chanteur, coiffé d'une casquette et de grosses lunettes noires pour passer incognito devant ses fans, marchait tranquillement vers les studios, lorsqu'il fut interpellé par un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, brun aux yeux verts.

- SSHHHUUUCCHHIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!! Cria-t-il, en se jetant dans ses bras, le faisant perdre l'équilibre.

- Itaï !!! Souffla celui ci, en se frottant les fesses, l'individu toujours suspendu à son cou.

- Gomen nasai Shu.......Daijoubu ????

- H.....Hai !!! Ano........Qui êtes vous ???

- Shu !!! C'est moi.......Yusuké Hatari.....

- He ???

- On était ensemble au collège.....

- Ah !! Yusuké !!! Ca fait si longtemps !!! Comment vas-tu ?? Que fais-tu ici ? Qu'est ce que tu deviens ???

- Oh !!! Doucement Shu !! Une question à la fois !!! Se mit-il à rire, en aidant son ami à se relever.

- Sumimasen

- Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Tu n'as pas changé Shûichi !!! Toujours en pleine forme, à ce que je vois. Pour répondre à ta question, je suis reporter pour l'un des plus grand magasine du Japon, et, avant de tomber sur toi, je me rendais à la NG voir Tohma Seguchi.

- So ka ??

- Je dois faire la promotion du prochain concert des Bad Luck......En l'occurrence, toi Shûichi.

- So nan desu ka ???

- Honto ni...

- Sugoi !!!!!

Ravis de cette merveilleuse nouvelle, le jeune chanteur proposa à son ami de faire la route ensemble jusqu'aux studios, et ainsi profiter de leur retrouvaille.

Appartement Eiri Yuki :

Toujours profondément endormi dans son lit, suite à une nuit des plus passionnée, avec son bonbon rose, le jeune romancier immergea en marmonnant des mots incompréhensibles, envers celui qui le dérangeait de si bon matin. Voilà plus de dix fois que le téléphone résonnait dans cet immense appartement, brisant le silence installé depuis le départ du chanteur.

Enfilant son pantalon, Yuki décrocha le combiné violemment, avant de répondre froidement à son interlocuteur :

- Nani ???

- Ohayo mon Yuki d'amour !!!!

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Baka gaki ???

- T'es pas gentil mon Yuki d'amour.....

- Si t'as rien d'autre à me dire, je raccroche !!

- Matte Yuki !!!

- Alors ???

- Je.....Je voulais te prévenir que ce soir, je rentrerai tard.

- Dôshite ???

- Ano......J'ai rencontré un vieil ami à moi et on va boire un verre ensemble après les répétitions, alors je....

- Fais ce que tu veux, je m'en contrefiche !!!

- Yuki.....Murmura le jeune chanteur, au bord des larmes, à cause de la voix froide de son amant.

- Si tu n'as plus rien à me dire, je vais raccrocher.

- Lie......Je......A ce soir mon Yuki....

- Ha....

A peine que celui ci reposa le téléphone, qui se laissa tomber sur le canapé, tête baissée.

_« Gomen Shu......Une fois de plus je te fais du mal. Kuso !!! J'ai oublié de lui demander avec qui il sortait !! Bah ! Tant pis....Ce n'est pas comme si ce Baka n'allait pas rentrer......Demo....Si je continue comme ça, je vais finir par le perdre. Bravo Eiri !! T'as vraiment fait fort ! T'as réagi comme si tu étais.....Jaloux..... »_

A cette pensée, Yuki ouvrit de grand yeux, surpris par ce nouveau sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit auparavant. Désirant oublier cette sensation, il s'alluma une cigarette et se mit devant son écran d'ordinateur. Hélas, les mots ne semblaient pas sortir de sa tête. Ses pensées étaient toutes tournées vers son amant.

Bureau de Tohma Seguchi :

- Monsieur Hatari, laissez moi vous présenter les membres du groupe Bad Luck : Shindo Shûichi, Hiroshi Nakano et Suguru Fujisaki.

- Enchanté Messieurs.

- Monsieur Hatari est chargé de faire la promotion de votre prochain concert. Durant les semaines à avenir et cela jusqu'à votre concert, il sera chargé de faire différentes prises de vous, afin de les intégrer dans votre futur DVD. Je compte bien entendu sur votre entière coopération.

- Hai !!! Fit Bad Luck, en même temps.

- Surtout Messieurs, ne changez rien dans vos habitudes. Faites comme si je n'étais pas là. Restez le plus naturel que possible.

- Ce n'est pas gagné avec Shûichi ! Soupira Suguru, connaissant ses sautes d'humeur.

- Bien. A présent, je vous prierai de quitter mon bureau et de vous remettre au travail.

- Toujours aussi charmant ce Tohma !! Pensa Hiro, en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Je compte sur vous Monsieur Hatari, pour faire du bon travail.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Monsieur Seguchi, je ne vous décevrai pas.

- J'y compte bien.

Sur ceux, les quatre jeunes hommes quittèrent le bureau et reprirent leur répétition, comme à leur habitude. Yusuké fut impressionné par le talent des musiciens mais surtout par le timbre de voix de son ami. La journée se déroula sans aucun incident de la part de Shindo qui prenait un malin plaisir à taquiner son ami, en faisant le singe dès que celui ci voulait le prendre en photo.

Après une dure journée de travail passée dans la joie et la bonne humeur, Yusuké et Shûichi se rendirent dans une petite brasserie, afin de fêter correctement leur retrouvaille.

- Tu as été incroyable Shu !! Quelle voix !!!

- Honto ni ???

- Hai ! J'ai adoré.

- Arigato Yusuké.

- J'ai appris dans les médias, que tu partageais ta vie avec un célèbre écrivain....

- Hai !! Mon Yuki d'amour est adorable et tellement beau !!! Dit-il, des étoiles à la place des yeux, ravis de parler de son amant.

- Je vois... Je suis très heureux pour toi Shu.

- Arigato... Et toi ?? Y'aurait-il quelqu'un qui fait battre ton cœur ??

- Lie. Je suis un pur et dur célibataire ! Se mit-il à rire joyeusement.

La soirée se déroula entre fou rire et anecdote sur Yusuké durant ses années universitaires. Après lui avoir donné l'adresse de son hôtel et de l'avoir remercié pour cette excellente soirée, le jeune chanteur regagna son domicile.

Franchissant discrètement la porte de son appartement, Shûichi, qui pensait que son amant dormirait à cette heure tardive, fut surpris de le trouver assis, cigarette à la bouche et un regard de tueur.

- Ta.....Tadaima Yuki... Dit-il, d'une toute petite voix.

- C'est à cette heure ci que tu rentres ?? Où étais tu ???

- Sumimasen mon Yuki.....J'étais avec Yusuké et je n'ai pas vu l'heure tournée. Tu sais, ça faisait un bail que je ne l'avais pas vu, alors on a discuté et.....

- URUSAI !!! Hurla l'écrivain, en se levant brutalement.

- Yu....Yuki ! Murmura le jeune homme, apeuré par ce regard froid.

- Dis-moi la vérité Shûichi ! Il embrasse mieux que moi ?

- Na.....Nani ??? Demanda celui ci, complètement perdu, par les paroles blessantes de son amant.

- A moins que ce Yusuké fais mieux l'amour que moi !!!

- Yamete Yuki !!! Je....Je ne comprends pas ce qui te prend de dire toutes ces horreurs !!!

- Cesse de me prendre pour un idiot !!! Ne me dis pas que vous avez passé la soirée à vous regarder dans le blanc des yeux !!!! Va le rejoindre puisque tu préfères sa compagnie à la mienne !!!

- Demo Eiri......

- Urusai !!! Tu es la pire chose qui me soit arrivé dans la vie !!! Tu me dégoûtes ! Casse-toi ! Sors de chez moi !!! Cria-t-il, en colère.

- Tu as gagné Yuki ! Dit-il, d'une toute petite voix. Je n'en peux plus de tes crises insensées. J'en ai marre. C'est vrai que je me suis imposé dans ta vie, mais je pensais que tu avais compris que tu étais le seul homme que j'aime......Demo.....Puisque ma présence t'horripile, je te laisse tranquille. J'abandonne.....Je rends les armes. Je.....Je......Sayonara Yuki Eiri !!!!

Anéanti par les paroles de son amant, Shûichi quitta rapidement l'appartement, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues, le cœur meurtrit par cette dispute. Ne voulant pas déranger Hiro une nouvelle fois, il décida d'aller voir Yusuké, espérant que celui ci, accepte de l'héberger pour cette nuit.

Resté seul et comprenant la portée de ses paroles, Yuki se laissa glisser au sol et pleura de chagrin. Il venait de perdre la seule personne capable de le rendre heureux.

Yusuké qui était sur le point d'aller dormir, entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte. Surpris par cette visite tardive, il ouvrit prudemment celle ci et tomba nez à nez sur un Shûichi en larmes, au bord du désespoir.

Il le fit entrer et celui ci pleura pendant plus d'une demi-heure avant de lui expliquer la dispute qu'il avait eue avec son amant. Comprenant le mal être de son ami, il décida, une fois celui ci dans les bras de Morphée, d'aller s'expliquer avec l'homme qui lui avait brisé le cœur.

Arrivé à destination, Yusuké sonna et au bout de la troisième sonnerie, la porte s'ouvrit sur un grand homme blond dont son regard doré, s'assombrit en le voyant.

- Yuki Eiri, je présume ??

- Ca dépend.....T'es qui morveux ???

- Hatari Yusuké, l'ami de Shûichi.

- Shûichi n'est pas là.....

- Je sais, il est à l'hôtel, dans ma chambre.

- Si tu es venu jusqu'ici pour me parler de vos ébats, tu peux dégager, je n'en ai rien à foutre ! Ce baka peut coucher avec qui il veut, je m'en contrefiche !!

- Cessez de me mentir, Monsieur Yuki, vu les traces que vos larmes ont laissé sur vos joues, et vos yeux rougis à force d'avoir pleuré, je ne dirais pas ça.

- .........

- Vous lui avez brisé le cœur, en émettant des hypothèses complètement insensées à mon sujet. Votre jalousie vous aveugle, Monsieur Yuki. Shûichi est un très bon ami, rien de plus. Il vous aime à un point inimaginable. Nous avons passé la plupart du temps à parler de vous. A chaque fois qu'il prononçait votre nom, ses yeux s'illuminaient de bonheur. Mais ce soir, pour une raison inappropriée, vous lui avez éteint cette flamme si vivante. Je ne suis pas ici pour juger votre relation, mais si vous l'aimez, allez le retrouver et faites la paix. Dans le cas contraire, laissez le tranquille une bonne fois pour toute.

Yuki avait écouté attentivement chaque parole prononcée par Yusuké. Depuis deux ans, il vivait le parfait amour avec son amant et jamais celui ci ne l'avait trahit ou abandonné. Malgré sa froideur, celui ci, c'était toujours accroché à un avenir à deux. Réalisant qu'il ne pourrait jamais vivre heureux sans sa boule rose, il demanda sèchement l'adresse de l'hôtel et quitta précipitamment son appartement pour rejoindre l'homme de sa vie.

Roulant comme un fou, il arriva à destination dix minutes à peine, après son départ. Il ouvrit doucement la porte et s'avança jusqu'à l'endroit où dormait son amant.

Il caressa délicatement la joue de Shûichi qui, sous cette douceur, laissa échapper le nom de son amant. Un sourire radieux s'étira de ses lèvres et doucement, il les déposa sur celles du jeune chanteur, pour un doux baiser.

- Yu.......Yuki ???? Fit-il, en ouvrant les yeux.

- Sumimasen Shu.......Je regrette tellement de t'avoir dit toutes ces horreurs.

- Tu m'as blessé Yuki....

- Wakateru, murmura l'écrivain, les larmes aux bords des yeux.

- Demo.....Ai shiteiru Eiri......Tu es le seul dans mon cœur. Ne doute jamais de mon amour, mon Yuki ! Dit-il, en lui prenant le visage en coupe.

- Plus jamais.......Ai shiteiru Shûichi.....

Heureux d'entendre enfin ces mots tant désirés, le jeune chanteur lui sauta au cou, des larmes de joie roulant sur ces joues, et l'embrassa fougueusement. De baisers en caresses, les deux amants firent l'amour le restant de la nuit, trop heureux de leur retrouvaille.

Dans l'appartement de Eiri Yuki de son nom de plume, mais qui se nommait en réalité Eiri Uesagi, Yusuké qui se doutait que ces deux là allaient très vite se réconcilier, décida de prendre le canapé dans le salon du jeune écrivain et d'y passer la nuit. Car il savait très bien, que ce n'était pas ce soir, qu'il récupérerait sa chambre d'hôtel !!!!

_**Fin**_

_**Petit mot :**__ Et c'est la première fois, qu'elle écrit une fic sur gravitation, car nous avons découvert toutes les deux ce manga, il n'y a pas très longtemps... j'espère que ce petit one shot vous aura plus... A bientôt - Kaori62 & Minnie45_

**Lexique** :

Itaï = aie

Gomen nasai = je suis désolé

Daijoubu = Ca va ?

Hai = oui

He = Hein ??

Sumimasen = excuse moi

So ka = Ah ? (familier)

So nan desu ka = ah oui, vraiment ??

Honto ni = vraiment

Sugoi ! = fantastique

Nani = Quoi ?

Baka gaki = stupide gamin

Matte = attends

Dôshite = pourquoi ?

Ha = ouais

Kuso = merde

Baka = idiot

Demo = mais

Lie = non

Tadaima = je suis rentré

Urusai = la ferme

Yamete = Arrête !

Sayonara = adieu, au revoir

Wakateru = je le sais

Ai Shiteiru : Je t'aime


End file.
